Without a Name
by InLovingMemoryOfMyFriendAmber
Summary: The Whitlocks Zara,Blake,Kate and their Mum and the O'Brians Sarah,Judith,Amber,Paige and Nick move to Forks. Takes place in New Moon. "Bella looked up and saw a girl that looked just like jasper. Weird, right?" OOC/AU better stuffies inside
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS (MAIN) :**

**Paige O'Brian:**

**Appearance: **Tall. Curly blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders. Has sky blue eyes. Her skin is slightly tan, but not much. She has long eyelashes. Very beautiful.

**Personality:** Outgoing, good hearted, nature freak, loves animals, popular, patient (except if it has to do with her), hates shopping, loves to read, thinks most boys are a waste of time and loves pixies (even though they don't exist). Boys are in love with her, girls are jealous of her looks. She doesn't care.

**Other things about Paige:**

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Favorite Animal: **Wolf

**Favorite Series (book): **The 'Need' Series by Carrie Jones

**Favorite Author: **Carrie Jones

**Favorite Car: **Porsche Carrera GT

**Biggest Fear: **That anyone of her friends or family get hurt/dies/kidnapped/murdered.

**Biggest wish: **Wishes there was such a thing as a shape-shifter.

**Age: **16

**Name meaning: **Assistant

**Nicholas O'Brian (Nick)**

**Appearance: **Very tall and muscular. Has slightly curly blonde hair reaching past his eyes. Has the same eyes as his sister, Paige. Slightly tanned.

**Personality:** Outgoing, popular, sarcastic, protective, loveable, caring, likes mythical creatures, loves cars, like forest like places and loves the rain.

**Other things about Nick:**

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Favorite Animal: **Wolf

**Hobbies: **Loves to scare his sister's boyfriends away, walking in the woods, bonding with Paige, meeting her friends, hanging out with the guys, working on cars, look out for his sister and to be protective.

**What he hates: **He hates sluts, bitches, people who can't get over themselves, Goths, the players at school, videogames and his Mom's cooking.

**What he loves: **Paige's cooking, the woods, Paige, the rain, his friends, nature, to be outside, wolves and his girlfriend, (Paige's best friend) Zara.

**Favorite food: **Anything his sister cooks.

**Favorite Car: **Lamborghini Gallardo

**Biggest Fear: **Anything to happen to his friends/family.

**Biggest wish: **To know what's really real and not.

**Age: **18

**Name meaning: **Victorious People

**Zara Whitlock**

**Appearance: **Very tall. Has curly blonde hair that has some natural darker shades in between that hangs past her bottom. Ice blue eyes. A to die for body. Is pale.

**Personality:** Outgoing, popular, sarcastic, bitch to bitches, loveable, caring, likes the forest, total ice queen, rules the school (kinda) and loves the rain.

**Other things about Zara:**

**Favorite Color: **Purple

**Favorite Animal: **Bunny

**What she hates: **Sluts, stuck-up rich people, Goths, Emo people, abuse, abortion, girls who try to steal Nick away from her, her father Zach Whitlock and cats.

**What she loves: **Her friends, her boyfriend Nick, wolves, bunnies, laptops, shopping, malls and the woods.

**Favorite Car: **Ferrari 599 GTB

**Biggest Fear: **Zach

**Biggest wish: **That there was no such thing as Collage.

**Age:**16

**Name meaning: **Princess.

**Blake Whitlock**

**Appearance: **Very tall. Has curly blonde black hair that hangs just above his eyes. Green eyes. Muscular body. Is pale.

**Personality:** Outgoing, popular, sarcastic, protective, loveable, caring, likes the forest and loves the rain.

**Other things about Blake, Zara's twin:**

**Favorite Color: **Green

**Favorite Animal: **Bear

**What he hates: **Sluts, stuck-up rich people, Goths, Emo people, abuse, abortion, girls who hurts Zara, his father Zach Whitlock and cats.

**What he loves: **His friends, his sister, wolves, his girlfriend Sarah, laptops, being sarcastic to people he dislikes and the woods.

**Favorite Car: **Any Jeep

**Biggest Fear: **Harm that comes to loved ones.

**Biggest wish: **That there was no such thing as Collage.

**Age:** 16

**Name meaning: **Pale

**Kate Whitlock**

**Appearance: **Tall. Has dark blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders. Ice blue eyes like her sister, just a few shades darker. Pale skin.

**Personality:** Kind, good hearted, outgoing, popular, loves the woods, loves animals, can be a bitch if she likes, understanding, hates shopping, very hyper active and bubbly.

**Other things about Kate:**

**Favorite Color: **All colors.

**Favorite Animal: **Owl

**What she hates: **Nerds, gossip girls, jocks, players, Goths, Emo people, abuse, bitches, sluts, shopping and her 'father' Zach.

**What she loves: **Friends, family, the nature, forest animals, Greek Mythology, books, fashion and coffee.

**Favorite Car: Aston Martin one-77**

**Biggest Fear: ** Zach Whitlock

**Biggest wish: **To have a normal life and for Zach to stop hurting Zara.

**Age:** 14 (but she is in grade 10 cause she's really clever.)

**Name meaning: **Pure

_Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_My name is Zara Whitlock. My twin is Blake. My mother's name is Anna, her husband is Zach. Zach abuses me both physically and mentally. No one knows, except Katie, and Blake has his suspicions. The three of us are popular. My best friend is Paige, and her brother, Nick, is my boyfriend._

_Blake is dating Sarah, a nice girl that sits at my table at lunch. She's very shy. In two days we are moving to Forks, Washington. It's a place where it always rains and there're forests. The O'Brian's are moving three months after us to Forks, too. Sarah practically lives with them, since her parents died last year of an unknown cause._

_We live in a three story house. My room is on the top floor, along with my own bathroom and a guest room. There is also a game room. Under Zach's command, Kate's room is next to mine. Mum and Zach got the second floor, two guest rooms, a game room, and two bathrooms._

_On the first floor there's a huge kitchen, two bathrooms, a guest room, an entertainment room, etc. Also, Blake has a room down there._

_Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Chapter One**

Zara's POV

"What do you want, Zach?" I hissed as he locked my door behind him. I was the only one at home with Zach. "Just a little bit of fun, Zara. What else?" he asked. The tone that he used sounded like a normal parent that wanted to play dolls with their daughter: sweet and caring.

"Fun? Yeah, right. Listen, I have homework to do and there's school tomorrow. Blake'll be home soon with Kate and Mum. So can you maybe just go outside of my room and stop buggin' me?" I asked angrily. He smirked at me. "Yeah, Zara. I phoned Anna and she said they're out of town and would only be back at 10. It's four o'clock tight now." He said smugly. I shuddered and bit my lip nervously. This only seemed to turn him on as he let out a soft moan.

"C'mon, take of your clothes." He moaned. I shuddered in disgust. "I don't think so, Zach." I spat his name. "Father's don't do that to their daughters. Now leave." I said in a fake strong voice. I may seem tough on the outside, but inside I'm breaking into billions of pieces. He narrowed his eyes.

"Take it off, now! Or you'll be punished!" he yelled. And to prove his point, he punched my jaw. I screamed in pain and clutched my broken jaw. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He grabbed me and threw me onto my bed. He hit me a few more times because he's sick.

He started to undress me slowly. Every now and then he'd let out a soft moan, liking what he's seeing.

Then he started undressing himself. As soon as he was naked, he pleasured himself with my body. I cried softly the whole time. It was the second time he raped me. It used to be only touching me, and occasionally hitting me if he was drunk or angry. But it all changed Friday, three months ago. Mom had a meeting at school, Blake was at a party, and Kate was at a friend's house. He came home with two other men. They were quite attractive, but I started to get scared as I saw them hand Zach money. Loads of money. He started doing these things to me six months ago and I don't know why.

That night my so called father had his way with me, then the other two men also. I was forced to give both of them my numbers to stay in contact.

Zach moaned again and started moving faster, more aggressive. "Hmmm…." He moaned. "So tight and yooung…."

This was it. Such a sick ass. "Get off of me Zach!" I yelled, punching him in the face. The blow was so hard that he fell off of me. I sprang up, took my sister's thick Greek Mythology book, and hit him over the head. I knocked him out. For some reason, I didn't feel happy that I had hurt him.

Knowing that I didn't have much time, I grabbed my duffle bag, ran to my closet and threw a few T-shirts, undergarments, skinny-jeans and boots' in. Since I didn't have any clothes on, I quickly put on some black lacy underwear, grey skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shirt. I put my cell into my jean pocket. I ran to Blake's room and grabbed one of his basketball jackets. I went into the bathroom and put in everything that I'd be needing. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had blood on my legs, which were slowly starting to come through my jeans. My hair was a huge mess. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and I had tears still leaking down my face.

I wanted to make myself look more presentable, but I heard Zach stirring upstairs. I was on the ground floor at the moment. I ran out of the bathroom, grabbed my keys to my Red Ferrari 599 GTB and rushed into the garage. I jumped into my car and reversed out of the driveway. I looked at the front door as I reversed and saw a naked Zach with blood on his head yanking the door open. I pressed down on the pedal and sped away from him. I was driving at 150 miles per hour.

I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. I started sobbing and my vision became blurry. I decided that I was going to just drive to where Katie is. She was at Aunt Judith's house, and I was very close to her house at the moment. Katie's staying there for the day hanging with Aunt Judith's daughter, Amber. I'm sure Paige and Nick's home, too, since they stay there with their Mum.

I saw the turn-off to their house and sped into it. I drove about two miles before I saw a huge white house in front of me. I slammed on the brakes too quickly, causing my car to spin a few times. When it came to a halt, I breathed in a sigh of relief. My eyes were still blurry, though, so I put my head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall down my cheeks. There was a soft knock on my window. Slowly, I lifted my gaze to my window, and saw Paige's worried expression. I sighed and opened my window a bit.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she asked franticly. I ignored her question. "Is Nick and your Mum home?" I asked. She shook her head. "Good. Paige, I need your help." I said. "Why?" she asked me quickly. I opened my door and showed her how I looked. She took in my clothes (which weren't fashionable, which she weren't used to), the blood on my legs and face, my tears and my hair. Her eyes went wide.

"What the hell happened to you?" she whispered. I sighed. "Just ge'mme inside. I'll explain in a bit." I choked. She nodded and helped me out of the car.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So what did you think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Paige's POV

"So how are you?" Jenna, my cousin, asked. "Oh, I'm okay. And you?" I asked.

"Great thanks. So how's your friend, Zara?" she asked me. Before I could reply, I heard the squealing of tires, the sound of a car spinning, then coming to a halt. "What was that?" Jenna asked. "I don't know. Listen, I'm gonna go check it out. I'll call later. Bye!" I said and hung up.

I ran out of my room. While passing Amber's room, I called "Stay right there, kids!" and ran outside. I was shocked when I saw Zara's Ferrari. She never has car troubles. I could see her head on the steering wheel, so I rushed over. When I was right next to the window, I saw she was crying her eyes out.

Worried, I knocked lightly on the window. She slowly lifted her gaze to mine, sighed, and opened her window halfway.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" I asked franticly. She ignored my question. "Is Nick and your Mum home?" She asked. Huh, why would she ask that? I shook my head. "Good. Paige, I need your help." She said. "Why?" I asked her quickly. She was scaring me. She opened her door and showed me how she looked. I looked down and looked at her. I took in her blood-covered skinny jeans, her boots, her brother's basketball jacket. Huh? Why's she wearing these clothes? Since when does Zara Whitlock not wear designer clothes?

Then I looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. There were tears streaming down her face. There were also blood on her face. Her hair was a mess. I knew that it wasn't the car that caused it, it was someone else. My eyes went wide.

What the hell happened to you?" I whispered. She sighed. "Just ge'mme inside. I'll explain in a bit." She choked out. I nodded and helped her out of the car. Her blood dripped onto me, but I didn't mind. I helped her into the house, avoiding the younger ones, and helped her to my en suite room. I dragged her to my bathroom and sat her down on one of my chairs. I opened my bathtub's taps to fill it up for Zara.

When it was full, I turned back to my best friend. "Here, Zara. Lemme help you." I said. She nodded and I helped her to undress. Gosh, she looked bad. "Sorry, it may burn a bit." I warned, gesturing to the tub. She shrugged. I helped her get in. She winced, but other than that seemed okay. She lay back, closed her eyes and relaxed.

After a few minutes, I spoke. "Zare, what happened?" I asked softly. She didn't answer immediately. "I fell." She lied. I knew her too good. "That's bull, Zare, and we both know it." I said a bit angry. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Paige, but I can't tell you. I'm- I'm just not ready yet." She said softly. More tears were rolling down her face. "It's okay, Zara. But can you at least tell me _who_ did it?" I asked.

Five minutes went by. I didn't think I was going to get an answer. "No." She whispered softly. She smiled. She climbed out and I handed her a towel. All of the blood was washed off now. After she dried, she put on her undies. I tended to all of her wounds, then handed her my bathrobe. She muttered a thanks and put it on over her clothes to hide bruised.

"Uh, I was mugged. Okay?" she said to me. I nodded. We made our way to the kitchen, only to find our sisters there. When Kate saw her sister, her eyes widened. "Zarie, what happened?" she asked her sister. She was quiet for a few seconds. Then, she whispered, "mugged." I bet her sister heard the double meaning as she ran to Zara and hugged her tight. "Are you 'kay?" she asked softly. Zara just nodded.

"Guess what?" Zare asked after a few minutes of both of them crying. "What?" sniffled Kate. "You know your Greek Mythology book, yeah?" she asked. Kate nodded. "Well, it was in my room. I hit him over the head with it." Huh? Kate giggled.

After a few hours, they went home. I hope Zara us okay.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

ZPOV

"Zare, wake up. We need to get to school. Last day, remember?" I heard Katie whisper next to me, waking me up. I groaned as I remember last night. At least Zach had disappeared. My sister spent the night with me, to 'keep me safe'. It was cute, really. It was still very early. Four hours before school started. I went to my closet. I picked out black skinny jeans, a cute purple tank top, the same jacket I wore yesterday, and some black stilettos.

"Do I look okay?" I asked my sister. She nodded. We walked into my bathroom. I looked into my mirror. I barely recognized the girl looking at me. She had dark bags under her eyes. She looked paler than normal. She also had a black bruise on her left side of her jaw. There were a few bruises on her arms. But that wasn't that bad. It was her eyes that were truly terrifying: they had lost their shine, their life. They looked dull and dead. If you looked carefully, you could see pain and sadness in them. They were a bit puffy and red from crying.

I sighed. I opened my make-up bag. First I covered up the bags under my eyes as best I could. Then I covered my left side of my jaw, then the rest of my bruises. At least my make-up was water proof. I put some eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. I did a bit of a smoke-y eye on me. I quickly straightened my hair, which went very quickly since I have a good straightner.

When I was done, Kate and I walked to her room. I opened her closet and peeked inside. I got her a pair of nice grey skinny jeans, a black tank top which had two beautiful owls on it, black boots with no heels, and to top it off, I put one of Blake's really small jackets on her. Blake was sleeping, so I had to sneak in. I straightened her curly blonde hair, and put a very light smoky eye on her. She looked awesome.

I looked at the clock. It read 6.30. We still had two and a half hours before school started. "Want to eat breakfast?" I asked Kate. She nodded and we tiptoed downstairs. We ate some cereal and went outside to my Ferrari. "Ready to go, kid?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Hell yeah!" she said. I laughed and climbed in. As soon as she was in, we raced to the school. I put on the radio. The music blared through the speakers.

There were a few cars in the parking lot as we raced in. I stopped at a parking space right at the entrance for our school. We climbed out of the car laughing. We sat on the hood of my car. "Are you sure you are okay sis?" Kate whispered. I winced. "Yeah, I guess." I muttered. Just then Nick drove into the lot and parked next to me. He climbed out and sat on the other side of Kate. Meaning it was me, Kate then Nick.

"Hey baby." He said happily. I sighed. "Hey." I said softly. He frowned. "What's wrong? Why is there make-up covering your face?" he asked worriedly. I shrugged. "I've been mugged." I lied smoothly. I heard Kate sight softly. "You okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

We just sat there in silence for the next hour or so until the bell rang. "Bye guys." I said while heading to class. I walked into Spanish and sat next to Sarah. "Hey, you okay?" she asked me. I nodded. She was the only one besides Kate who knows what Zach does. The teacher told us we could do anything since it was the last day of school, but we had to stay in class.

Sarah grabbed a pen and paper and started scribbling on it. After a while, she handed it to me.  
(_Sarah _/ **Zara** )

Oh my gosh Zara! Are you sure you are okay? What happened?

**Oh don't worry so much Sar. Yeah I guess I'm okay. In the beginning he beat the crap outta me. He touched me and started to- you know? I yelled at him telling to get off of me. He didn't. So I punched him. He fell off of my bed. I saw my Katie's thick Greek Mythology book on the floor so I hit him with it. I drove off and fetched Katie. When I arrived, there were obviously questions. I told them I was mugged. They bought it. Except Katie, of course. When we arrived back home, Mum told me that Zach had left saying he might not be back for about a year or two. :)**

Oh well it's still bad, though. At least that asshole's gone! So, uh, did he use, um, protection?

**Crap! No he didn't! Sick asshole! Ugh! **

Oh, don't worry. It'll be okay. Are you excited for the move to Forks?

**Ooh! Yeah I am a lot! How 'bout you?**

Of course I am! Promise me you'll call every day 'till be get there?

**I promise!**

**End**

The bell rang and we headed to our next classes.

**Sorry, I'm skipping to lunch!**

Sarah and I walked out of Biology together. We didn't talk, just walked in silence. When we reached the cafeteria, I asked her if she was hungry. Neither of us was hungry after what I told her in Biology…

_**Flashback**_

(_Sarah _/ **Zara** )

What's wrong Zare?

**Um.. You know the time when he first raped me? Five months ago?**

Yes?

**Well, I haven't gotten my period since then…**

Uh-oh! That's bad Zare. What are you going to do?

**I don't know! I just feel like crying! In second period I got a text from Zach. He told me that he knew I was pregnant. He also said that I should watch my back. Then in third period he sent me a picture of a dead woman. He said that she had disobeyed him, so she had to be punished. Her punishment was death….**

OMG! What are you going to do?

**There's nothin' I can do :(**

**End**

We walked in silence towards 'our' table. Sitting there was: Bonnie, Paige, Matt, Drew, Caroline, Alex, Megan, Jessica, Nick and, to my surprise, Kate. I sat down next to my sister without a word. My brother came over and sat next to me. Sarah sat down wordlessly next to him. Everyone at our table was silent because they could see something was wrong. The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

I tried to keep my thoughts from wondering, but it was impossible. I saw the dead woman again. She looked vaguely familiar. What was her name again? Michelle? That's it, Michelle. She was my uncle's widowed wife. Tears sprang to my eyes. I really liked her.

Just then, my phone buzzed, causing me to jump. I cautiously took out my phone and saw that I had one new MMS. I opened it. Big mistake. It was of Michelle, all cut up in millions of pieces. I let out a sob. "I think I'm going to be sick!" I choked. I quickly stood up from the table, tears running freely down my face. As I passed Sarah, she grabbed my hand. "The same one as last time?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Worse." I said. I ripped my hand out of hers and ran out of the cafeteria doors.

I ran across the lawns until I reached the forest's edge. I sat down and cried. Suddenly a twig snapped. I looked up and saw….

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please review**


End file.
